1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical system for bicycles and, more particularly, to an electrical system including lights secured to the wheels of the bicycle for rotation therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bicycles are, of course, very well known. Moreover, electrical systems for bicycles are also well known. However, such electrical systems for bicycles are limited primarily to a headlight and a tail light fixed to the frame of the bicycle, and powered by either batteries or a generator. The headlights and tail lights of bicycles are generally not very bright, due to the limited battery-carrying capabilities of the bicycle or due to the small sized generator carried by the bicycle, and accordingly it is difficult for motorists to readily identify bicycles in darkness, and particularly when there is other traffic confusing vehicle drivers with a multitude of lights. An obvious solution to the difficulty of identifying bicyclists in darkness and in other traffic is to attach lights or reflectors to the rotating wheels. A light on a rotating wheel inherently attracts attention, whether the light be a reflection or whether it be from a light source, such as a bulb. However, a problem with a bicycle electrical system secured to wheels is the electrical circuitry required for the rotating wheels. To overcome this problem, several attempts have been made in the prior art to provide electrical systems for wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,409 (Freeman) discloses a lighting system for bicycle wheels in which a plurality of lights are attached to the spokes of a bicycle wheel and apertured covers are secured to the bicycle frame. Rotation of the wheels causes the lights or lamps to pass the apertures and to be visible as flashing lights. Each light includes a self-contained battery and accordingly no elaborate electrical circuitry is required.
French Pat. No. 978,808, dated Apr. 18, 1951, also discloses circuitry apparatus for a single light or lamp secured to a wheel axle and rotating with the wheel of a bicycle. A conductive strip is secured to the wheel in the form of a cylinder whose axis is coaxial with the longitudinal axis of the bicycle wheel axle. A conductive brush, secured to the bicycle frame, makes electrical contact with the conductive cylinder. The conductive cylinder, which rotates with the wheel, is connected to the lamp, and the frame of the bicycle is also used as part of the circuitry, and the light is secured to the frame. Thus, the electrical circuit is complete between the frame and the conductive cylinder and brush arrangement for supplying electrical energy to the lamp, which rotates with the wheel.
The inventor of French Pat. No. 978,808 also obtained an earlier Belgian patent, identified as Pat. No. 500,337, and dated Jan. 15, 1951. The Belgian patent discloses an alternate arrangement in which a conductive strip is secured to the spokes of the wheel. The conductive strip accordingly lies in a plane which is somewhat perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the axle of the wheel. While it is not shown in detail, the conductive strip would, of necessity, be in the form of a truncated cone because the spokes of the wheel are not perpendicular to the axle of the wheel, but rather extend inwardly from the axle or wheel hub, to which they are secured, to the rim of the wheel which is substantially less in width than the length of the wheel hub. In FIG. 3 of the subject patent, the inward slant or slope of the spokes of the wheel is shown, but the conductive strip appears to be planar in configuration, which of course leaves unanswered questions regarding the design and the functioning of the apparatus. A single lamp is secured to the wheel axle.
A third foreign patent, Italian Pat. No. 484,246, dated Sept. 7, 1953, shows apparatus very similar to be Belgian patent, except that the conductive strip does not appear to be secured to the spokes, but rather appears to be independently secured to the bicycle wheel axle. A single lamp is also secured to the wheel axle. Details of the securing of the conductive strip are not apparent.